Things Change for Good Reasons
by fanficscuties
Summary: This is a f/f about Oliver and Hermione (and DRACO). This WILL get fluffy, and we promise you that there WILL be action. That's because there are 2 authors! r/r please. We would really appreciate it. Also, it is rated Pg-13 because of later snogging.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: We do **not** own *sniff, sniff* any of the Harry Potter characters, sadly, which belongs to J.K. Rowling *crying*. But we do own the characters, which are not familiar in any of the books. 

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

****

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

"Mum! Come on! We have to meet Harry, Ginny, and Ron at Gringotts!" 17-year-old Hermione Granger cried. It was August 31.

Hermione was no longer that bushy-haired, buck-teethed girl who cared only about grades and books. Now she is a tall, wavy-haired, even-teethed (her parents are **dentists**), attractive teenager who **now** cares about books, grades, **and** boys, **and **her appearance. She also cares about what is "in." Hermione listens to Z100, which is **very** "in!" Everywhere she turns, she sees faces staring at her. Guys started drooling just last **summer**!

"Sweetheart, we have five minutes. Do not rush so!" her mum exclaimed. 

"But mum!" Hermione groaned, "we are going to Hogwarts **tomorrow**!!!!! **And** **I** am supposed to **always** be early! **I** am now Head Girl and I **must** be an excellent example to my peers." Hermione is still that girl who is true to her opinions. They turned a corner and soon saw two familiar-looking guys. "Harry! Ron! Ginny!" Hermione cried waving her arms.

"Who is that cute girl waving at us?" Ron uncertainly asked Harry, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. He stared dreamily at Hermione. 

"That…that looks like…**Hermione**!" Ginny answered. 

Harry was completely and utterly shocked. He stared at her figure that was approaching them.

"**What**?" Ron asked, just as dazed as Harry. 

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" Hermione called again. This time, she ran over to them and hugged Harry and shook hands with a surprised Ron.

"Wow," the guys sighed contently with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hullo Hermione!" Ginny cried with laughter in her voice, "guys, get a **life**!" 

"I called you guys, but you did not answer me. My mum is over there, getting my school supplies. Do you guys want to go to Sugarplum Sweets?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"S-s-sure," stammered Ron and Harry, in unison. 

Ginny excitedly responded, "Okay!!!"

As they came out of Sugarplum Sweets carrying twelve bags of sweets an hour later, a black dog approached them.

"Sirius!!!" hollered Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

"Snuffles!!!" shouted Ron. 

The other three looked at him strangely.

"**What**?" Ron asked. 

"You can call him Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

People around them stopped what they were doing and stared at them oddly, like they were aliens with three heads.

"Mind your own businesses," Ginny snapped. 

Everyone went back to what they were doing and occasionally glanced at them. Sirius (Snuffles) went into a dark alley and came back out in his "human" form. 

"Sirius!" Harry "cuddled" his godfather. 

"I have you school books, and your quills, and everything else you need," Sirius said, handing all of the items over to Harry. 

"T-t-thanks Sirius," Harry replied, a bit too weak to carry all of his school stuff, "you shouldn't have."

"Then what did you give me your school list for?" asked Sirius.

"Um…to show you what I need?" Harry answered hesitantly. 

"So I should return all of it?" Sirius teased.

"No! No thanks, I mean I can consider this as…as a late birthday present!" Harry said wittily. 

Just then, a mysterious-witch that resembled Malfoy walked up to them with a smug smile on her face and said………………..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! Our **first** cliffy! Woopee! Yahoo!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Just then, a mysterious-witch that resembled Malfoy walked up to them with a smug smile on her face and said, "Why it is Harry Potter and his friends! And look! There is Sirius Black! Would you two like a free ice cream sample?" (lol, Steffi wrote that "Thank you, thank you very much! I **love** this award!" she says taking a bow.)

They let out their breaths and each took one little sample cup.

"Mmm! This ice cream is great!" everyone mumbled in unison.

"What a moment!" Ron cried, just as he scooped a scoop of ice cream and observed it carefully. "How do we know that you did not put anything poisonous in it?"

Everyone spit out their bite of ice cream and stared at the witch inevitably. Ginny dropped her cup in the process. 

"Well……um……here is a license for making ice cream!" The woman made a little card appear out of nowhere and showed it to every one of them.

__

Name: Jennifer Malfoi

Age: 43

License for: Ice Cream Making

Signed: Mr. Cornelius Fudge.

"Well…" Harry said, " I guess it is okay!" 

They went on munching, like little duckies! (We know they do not munch, they quack.) Somehow, Ron read this story and he started quacking. Harry and Sirius realized what he was doing and followed suit. The girls just stared at them like they were carrying "**crazy**" diseases.

"Hermione! We best be going! Your father is waiting for us!" her mum called. She was covered with Hermione's school supplies.

"Be there in a moment mum!" Hermione called back. "Well, like my mum said. I best be going. I will see you all tomorrow at the Hogwarts Express! Cheerio! (lol)"

She ran over to her mum and waved goodbye to the quartet. As she and her mum walked to the portkey, some teenaged guys stopped and stared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

*_whoo_* The Hogwarts Express was about to leave about to leave Platform 9 and three-fourths. 

"**Mum**! Dad! I am going to miss the Hogwarts Express! I should have been on there thirty minutes ago!" Hermione exclaimed as her parents embraced her for the hundredth time.

"But sweetheart! This is your last year! Do you not want to make it memorable?" her father asked.

"For you, you mean!" Hermione cried dodging her mom. "I best be going now! I promise to owl every week, at least once! Cheerio Mum and Dad!" Hermione hurried onto the train right before it left. 

She sighed with relief and found the compartment where Harry and Ron where sitting. 

"Hullo guys," said Hermione as Ron and Harry gawked at her again.

"Uh…" Ron stuttered. "H-h-h-hi!!" he squeaked as Harry nudged him. 

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, noticing her missing friend.

"She found…some **other** friends to sit with," replied Harry.

Ron tried his best to not stare at Hermione, so, he stared out of the transparent window.

Suddenly someone approached their compartment and opened the screen door. It was no other than snotty, conceited _Draco Malfoy *gasp!*_ and his _trusty_ sidekicks Goyle and Crabbe *cough, cough*.

"So Potter, what happened to Mudblood Granger?" Malfoy sneered at the trio, "where is she?"

Hermione giggled. Malfoy suspiciously looked at her.

"Is this a new girl, Potter? Aren't you going to introduce us? Where are your manners?" Malfoy said with a **horrible** attempt to flirt. 

"**I** am **Hermione**,dumbo," retorted Hermione between giggles.

"**What**?" asked Malfoy, bewildered.

"**I** am **Hermione**, dumbo," repeated Hermione. 

"**Wow**!!!!!!" breathed Malfoy, "what happened to you?" 

"I grew a couple of inches?" Hermione said, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly Malfoy remembered that he was supposed to be mean to "Mudbloods" so he said, "Have you had a complete magical makeover?"

Her cheeks burned as she struggled to find a reason to leave (A/N 2: Good one, Kat).

"I best be going. I must be in the Head Boy/Girl compartment at once," Hermione stammered, immediately standing up. She tried to get past Malfoy, but he wouldn't move. 

"What a coincidence!!" Malfoy exclaimed with a hint of happiness in his voice. 

"What?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Malfoy sneered and said, "**I **am Head Boy!"

Hermione looked at him strangely, wondering why he wasn't giving her an insult.

Draco noticed, so he spat, "Oh gawd, I have to be with a **Mudblood**!!"

Hermione glared at him. She was filled with anger, but she was pleased with herself that she knew that Draco was going to offend her. 

Ron and Harry got splashed with his despicable spit and said in unison, "**Give me an umbrella**!!" (A/N 1: Good one, Steffi!)

Draco gave them "The Look" while Hermione confidently strolled away laughing with Draco trailing her like a lost puppy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

McGonagall gave her "speech" about the hat, and the ceremony began. After the ceremony ended, Dumbledore made his "speech" about Filch and the Forbidden Forest and everything else, but this year, it was a bit different.

"And I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl. Ms. Hermione Granger? Mr. Draco Malfoy? Will you two kindly please stand up for the school to see?" he said.

Hermione stood up blushing like crazy. But then the "new" her took over. 

"Stop blushing! You are supposed to be poised!" she told herself. 

Draco, who was the total opposite of Hermione, stood up with a feeling of power (not the good kind) and bowed down **really** low. 

Parvati and Lavender giggled to themselves as they whispered what a "cute" couple they would make. 

"And I would like to acknowledge the school about Madame Hooch. We are very sorry to say that over the summer she has fallen her broom and she is in critical condition. She will not be teaching this year, but she will be back next year. Here, in her place this year is…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woopee! **Another** cliffy! And it is **only** our second chapter! Well, how did you like it? **Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

beyond infinity – there! We just told you what she did! No, she is **not** Malfoy's lost sister, because she spells her name Mal**foi**. (A/N 1: I seriously thought it was funny when I made it up)

kickedoutofthegoblet – sorry about the cliffys, they are just **so** much fun. We know this chapter has a cliffy to, so we are extremely sorry, lol.

min.min.ah - look! We continued **real** soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Hint of Love?

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 3: A Hint of Love?

Dumbledore announced, "Our new Quidditch teacher is now other than Mr. **Oliver Wood** (A/N 2: Who were you expecting? After all, this **is** a O-Hr f/f!)!

Many girls "pretended" to faint when they caught sight of cute Oliver walking toward the head table. One could hear sighs and giggling **all the way** across the school! 

Hermione just stared unbelievably at the "girly girls" as they did that but then again she was a girly girl too. She giggled to herself, while Ginny started falling head over heels, as she found her "old" self taking over and thought, _"I **totally** do **not** want to be like them."_ After a bit of thinking, Hermione somehow had gotten into a fight with herself. _"But Oliver **is** pretty cute!"_ She quickly glanced at him. _"Then again, Oliver **is** **just** a friend. Friends do **not** think that the other is cute!" _Hermione kept her eyes glued onto the floor until she heard a warm, familiar voice.

"Hi, Hermione. You look **great**!" Wood whispered in a deep, rich voice. Then, she suddenly looked up and found herself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Um……h-h-hi Oliver," she spluttered. She felt like she had a thousand butterflies, fluttering around in her stomach in her stomach, as he passed the Gryffindor table. He gave her a dazzling smile as she looked forward at the Hufflepuff table. Then, she suddenly looked up and found herself staring at his retreating back. 

"Oh! I best be going! I am not really supposed to be sitting here with the students. I should be up there with the other teachers on the head table. I will see you later Hermione!" Oliver grinned at her once more before heading to the head table. 

"You are **so** lucky, Hermione," Lavender and Parvati sighed.

"W-w-what?" Hermione asked, startled.

"You have gotten practically 75 percent of the entire male population fallen you!" Parvati said, glancing at all of the guys around them staring at Hermione. Most of the guys were watching her every move.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Malfoy was staring at her from the Slytherin table with a large smile on his face. It was not a smug smile or the one that he had one when he was being mean. It was sort of dreamy and relaxed.

__

"Wow, she is cute!!" Malfoy secretly thought._ "I wonder if_ _she will go with me to the Halloween Dance--"_

"What are you looking at?" Pansy asked Malfoy.

"W-w-what?" Malfoy asked, coming out of his daydream. 

"What are you looking at?" repeated Pansy. 

"Oh, nothing," Malfoy answered, hastily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then we made this new creature called a Hippopup. They really look like a Hippo and a dog combined, you have got to come see them. They live in the pumpkin field," Hagrid said to Oliver as he explained to Oliver what he and Dumbledore did over the summer. 

"That--that is very interesting. I think I **will** come to see them sometime," Oliver smiled nodding. 

__

"Oh! I wonder **how** many new creatures can Hagrid and Dumbledore invent during **one** summer," Oliver thought sighing. 

He glanced around the Great Hall slowly, taking everything in. His first instinct was to look at the Gryffindor table, of course, because he was in Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts. He saw most of the guys making goo-goo eyes at someone, _but who?_ Oliver looked at all the likely possibilities. 

__

"It could be Lavender or Parvati---- or Hermione!" Oliver thought. _"Yes, it **is** Hermione."_ He looked around the Great Hall once more and counted the guys who were making goo-goo eyes at Hermione. _"Seamus, Neville, Dean, the Creevy brothers, Goyle, Crabbe, Marcus— **Draco**? Does he not despise Hermione?" _Oliver could not believe his eyes and started laughing. Everyone stopped eating and talking, and they looked at Oliver for an explanation. (A/N 1: There Nicole, I did **not** say "hate.")

"Um, I was just thinking about school and all of the **wonderful** pranks I have played on my fellow classmates," Oliver said with a smug smile on his face.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, remembering all the times Oliver had come into his office, always led by either Snape or Filch. The great feast was over and everyone was absolutely stuffed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was thinking about Oliver when the Gryffindor common room started to empty. 

__

"Does he like me as a **friend** or a **girl**friend?" She sighed as stood up heading for the girls' dormitories. When Hermione got to her dorm, and glanced on her bed, she saw something on it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Another cliffy! Well, what do **you** think? **Please **review and stick around for the next chapter that is coming REAL SOON. We **_PROMISE_**. 

Mugz83-Thanx 4 the compliment! ^_^ Do not worry, the next chapter will be up as soon as we finish it! We will try to finish the story, even though we have school and private classes **and** stupid siblings that **totally** bother us! 

Min.min.ah- Oliver came out! **Yay** for **him**!!!!! Right now, we are working on the 4th chapter

Kickedoutofthegoblet- we have to have cliffies!! That is what makes it a **story**!

beyond infinity- read when we update and you will find out! (by the way, there not related. Kat added that and she personally thinks it is funny. Mal_foi.)_

Dolphin-Luver-4ever- wait until the next few chapters? Mwhahahahahaha! (A/N 2: I am evil!! j/k)


	4. Chapter 4: Triangle of Love

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 4:Triangle of Love

Hermione found lots of flowers, chocolates, and cards stacked on her bed and nightstand. (A/N 1: I feel bad for that owl!! But lucky her!!L ) (A/N 2: Why can't boys do **that** to **_me_**? *cry*) There were lots of beautiful roses, but there were only two people that sent a whole bunch. 

One bunch was a bit simpler. There were just some romantic, red roses and an ordinary-sized box of chocolate. Attached to the roses was a small, but meaningful, card that read: 

__

Hermione—

I have always liked you. But as the years moved on, I went from like to love. 

From,

Your Secret Admirer

But then, the other bunch had petals that changed colors every second, with a humongous box of chocolate and a large multi-colored card that flashed the words, "I love you, Hermione! From--" attached to the roses. The name of the boy flashed in curvy letters. (A/N 1: Just like **Steffi**!) (A/N 2: *gasp*) Hermione gasped when she saw the name that written. The name of the boy was no other than ……(A/N 1+2: *cries* **another** cliffy!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is **that**?" Parvati asked giggling. 

Hermione woke up to the sounds of Lavender and Parvati giggling. She knew that was **not** a _good_ sign, she knew from past experiences. Hermione knew that whenever Lavender and Parvati woke her up giggling, something was wrong, _very_ wrong. It usually included a girl and a guy, sometimes even two, and some gossip. Every year they would gossip about one couple, and one couple only. 

It was their main target for the year, and of course occasional couples who they just _have_ to talk about. First year it was Pansy and Draco. Second year it was Fred and Angelina, even though they were not a couple. Third year, it was Marcus and Millicent. Fourth year it was Cho and Cedric, and occasionally Hermione and Viktor. Fifth year, it was Harry and Hermione, though they were not a couple. Sixth year it was Ron and Padma. Now it was seventh year, they needed a new victim. A new target. And this year, their choice was Hermione and her mystery guy. 

"Who is **that** from?" Lavender asked, pointing to all of Hermione's "goodies."

"Um--" Hermione said hesitantly putting them away. 

"Well?" Lavender asked demandingly. 

"Oh! It does not matter, we will just have to guess," Parvati said, giving up on asking.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the two and quickly got ready for the day. She got changed and brushed her teeth.

"It _could_ be Harry," said Parvati thoughtfully. 

"No, he is plain over her. He would not do that. It has to be well thought out, and was he not last with Hermione? How could he have done it?" Lavender said.

"Well, how about Collin? He has been following Harry around which also means Hermione? It is the perfect cover!" cried Parvati.

Hermione grabbed her books.

"Maybe it is **_Draco_**," Lavender sighed.

"No, it is **not** Draco," Hermione said hastily. She felt her cheeks burn and prayed that they would not notice.

"You are right, Draco _loathes_ **you**," Parvati said shrugging it off.

"Well, who can it be then?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"You mean, **you** do not know?" Lavender asked surprised. 

"N-n-no," Hermione answered cursing herself silently. "It was signed, "Your Secret Admirer"."

"**_Well_**, now we know," Lavender grinned. Then she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it is Oliver! Oh! He is so cute!" Parvati sighed. Hermione smiled.

"No, it can't be," Lavender said sighing. The two looked at her skeptically. "Well, I heard from my cousin's best friend's boyfriend's sister's aunt's employer's daughter's teacher's niece that Oliver fancies someone else. Her name is Jennifer Mal**foi**, Jr. I think."

"D-d-does she have blonde hair and icy blue eyes?" Hermione asked cautiously. 

"I **suppose** she does," Lavender shrugged. 

"O-o-oh," Hermione stammered. Then she hurried out of the room. The more she walked, the faster her pace quickened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  


"Hermione! Where have you **been**? We have been worried **sick** about you! We thought you left **without** us, because you are so early and everything! But when we got here, no Hermione! So we thought, maybe she went to the library. No Hermione! Then we thought, maybe she is the common room. **No** Hermione!" Ron cried as soon as Hermione joined them.

"You know you really resemble your mum when you yelled at Hermione?" Harry laughed.

  
"Well good morning to you too," Hermione grumbled.

"What is wrong? Why were you so late?" Harry asked.

"Well, Parvati and Lavender--" she began to answer.

"_Lavender_?" Ron lightened up.

Apparently he had grown an over-sized crush on the poor girl over the years. Lavender, for some reason, had no clue. So Ron decided, since it was their last year at Hogwarts, to ask Lavender out. 

"**Yes**, _Lavender_," Hermione said imitating Ron, "they were trying to figure out who sent me these cards and flowers." Hermione began to explain to them what she saw last night, as the Great Hall began to overflow with hungry students.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"**What**?!?!?!?!" Ron exclaimed with confusion in his voice. "Why would **he** send **you** roses, chocolates, **and **a card?"

Harry added, "Yea Hermione, the enemy **likes** you! You better stay away from him!". He sprayed bits of chewed pastries and bagels (A/N 2: **Bad, bad **combination) on Hermione, Ron, and everyone sitting near him.

"Ew!!" Ron screamed like a girl as he dodged the pieces of food.

"Seriously get a life, boys. I burnt the stuff he gave me. You would think that **I** would keep something **Malfoy **gave me?" Hermione replied calmly, lying, as she put down the golden goblet that was filled with orange juice. She felt a bit guilty lying to her friends, but she just had to save it, for secret reasons. "What about the secret admirer thing? Who do you think sent it?"

"Well…" Ron said. "**Maybe** it was an **older** student…"

"**Ron**, we **are **the older students!" Harry laughed. "Maybe it's a…teacher! (A/N 2: *gasp* again)

"No **way**!" Hermione protested. "The teachers aren't exactly…young."

Harry thought for a moment. _"Maybe it **was** Oliver, after **all** he **is** pretty attractive and friendly, and he **did** stop by on his way to the head table to see Hermione,"_ thought Harry. He assumed he might be wrong so he didn't mention it to his friends. "_After all, Oliver **is **older and he **might** have a girlfriend." _

Harry grabbed some toast and shoved it into his mouth. He glanced up at Oliver, sitting at the head table, laughing with Hagrid about something. Harry stared, noticing that his former-Quidditch captain looked a bit happier, a bit **too** happy. 

Hermione, too, was looking at Oliver. He noticed that she looked at him, so he then winked in a friendly sort of way. He quickly turned back to Hagrid and said something. Then they laughed again. 

Hermione was a bit surprised. Oliver had changed, he changed a lot. Well, maybe not a **lot**. After **all**, he was still Quidditch crazy.

Ron, who was the only one of the trio who was not watching Oliver, was watching Lavender. She glanced his way and saw him. Then she waved. He waved back dreamily. 

Just then, a magnificent brown owl flew in from a large open window and landed on the Gryffinder table, right next to Hermione's plate. 

"I wonder who it is from," Ron mumbled, careful not to spit out bits of food.

Hermione hastily untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg. The owl flew away while she began reading the letter. Lavender, Parvati, and other Gryffinder girls peered over her shoulder as she stared at the signature.

__

Hermione—

Meet me at the library at 10:00 AM, tomorrow. (Saturday) I need to tell you something.

O.W.

She sighed as she wondered what he wanted to say. Hermione came back to her senses and hurriedly stuffed the letter into her robes. The other girls didn't have enough time to read the whole letter, so they sighed in frustration as they sat back into their seats. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione couldn't pay attention in the classes for the rest of that day. She was too busy daydreaming about Oliver.

"Daydreaming, _eh_? **Fifty** points from Gryffinder. **Ms**. Granger, what are the ingredients of Veritaserum?" An icy voice interrupted Hermione's daydreams. Snape had glided over to her desk when he noticed that she didn't take notes when he commanded the students to.

"Um…pig's tail, horn of a unicorn, water, and dragon scales." Hermione replied with a bit of hesitation.

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Next time, if you daydream, it will be **one hundred **points from Gryffinder." sneered Snape.

Harry and Ron looked at her with worried looks. It was **not** like Hermione to slack off in class. Usually, it was they who always played around in class. She always raised her hand when the teacher asked a question.

Other Gryffindor students looked at her with disappointment in their eyes. She was the best student in their year, and she normally **earned **points for Gryffindor, instead of **losing** them.

Hermione looked down at the floor, feeling her cheeks burn as she said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how is it? (A/N 1: I know, this chapter is long. Do not blame Steffi if you hate long chapters. It was my fault, I got carried away. Sorry!) If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, just review! Stick around for the next chapter! (Which is coming **very** soon)

Mugz83- did we make you wait too long?

Kickedoutofthegoblet- we'll try not to make **BIG** cliffies, k?


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit

Disclaimer: One thing we forgot to add, some words and descriptions are from the books. (such as Hagrid's -er- the way he says things)

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 5: The Visit

Hermione dashed out of Snape's dungeons once the bell rang and he dismissed the students.

She dropped her books off at the Gryffindor common room and ran downstairs to the Great Hall. She plopped herself on the seat next to Harry and sighed.

"What's wrong with you!" Ron cried, joining the two.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked distractedly, looking around.

"I mean at **Potions**!" Ron yelled. A few people stopped eating and looked at the two.

"What are you looking at? Doesn't concern you, so go back to eating!" Ron barked

"Well, um, I'm tired..." Hermione replied nervously.

"All hail, great King Malfoy," Ron mocked, trying to bow. It was a bit hard because he was sitting so close to the table, so he bumped his head. "Ow!"

The three started laughing noisily.

"Oh! Ron! You are so funny!" Lavender laughed as she and Parvati joined the two. (A/N 1: I know, I am so sorry about having everyone join them, but at least everyone's talking, right?)

~*~*~*~

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night. She kept on tossing and turning on her four-post bed. It felt like forever until she could get to the right position. Lavender snored loudly as Hermione finally laid on her back and looked at the canopy.

__

"Does he like me?" she thought as wave sleepiness unexpectedly overwhelmed her. _"Maybe…"_ she sighed sleepily and fell fast asleep. 

~*~*~*~

Since everyone didn't have any classes on the weekend, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found it as a perfect opportunity to visit Hagrid.

"Hullo, Hagrid!" they greeted him.

"Mornin'!" he replied cheerfully. "Yer wan' ter visit the 'ippopup that Dumbledore and I invented?" (A/N 1: I am **so** happy I invented the Hippopup, lol!)

"Okay…" Hermione replied with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Harry and Ron stared at her in shock again. **She** actually snubbed Hagrid! Luckily, Hagrid didn't seem to notice what was going on, and he led the trio to the pumpkin patch. A loud bark made everyone jump, and Ron ran toward the castle, screaming like an idiot.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione shouted as she pointed her wand to Ron. 

He suddenly began to "fly" in the air. He still tried to get away by "running" in the air. When he finally got it through his thick skull that it was no use, he began screaming again. (A/N 2: What an **idiot**! Lolz!) Harry laughed hard when he saw that his best friend was floating the air. He dropped onto the soft soil and rolled around, with tears of laughter falling down his cheeks.

Finally, Ron landed back on the ground with a loud *thump*, but his chance of running away was taken when Hermione (with her wand still in hand, pointing at Ron) cried, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" His arms slapped to his sides, his legs sprang together, and he fell flat on his face, stiff as a wooden board. His eyes were fixed on Hermione, looking at her in terror. 

"Now," she said coolly, "Let's see that Hippopup, Hagrid."

Harry turned to his best friend and muttered, "_Unpetrificus Totalus_". His bud immediately started flopping on the ground like a fish on dry land. Ron stood up and lightly brushed his clothes. 

"You got my designer pants and robes dirty!" Ron protested in a high voice.

Hermione and Harry cracked up again, while Hagrid went across the pumpkin patch and stood next to a humongous box with air holes in it. He then let the side fall down and…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tell us (the authors, **DUH**!!!) what you think about it so far! Don't forget to stick around for the next chapter, peoples! (by the way, if you have any ideas, tell us in a review!) Sorry to make you wait!

beyond infinity- this chapter is a bit shorter J 

Mugz83- thanks for the praise! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting With Oliver

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 6: The Meeting With Oliver

An animal elegantly pranced out of the crate as the trio stared at it in amazement. The animal had a hippo body that was sparkling clean, but it was still….er….large. The legs of a German Shepherd were attached to the heavy body, but there was a small Chihuahua head attached to it.

"Ew!!!" Ron shrieked. "Get that -- that **thing** away from me!"

Hermione hastily said, "Um…Hagrid, we have to study for…er…the test that Snape is going to give us on Monday."

Hagrid had a disappointed look on his face, but he replied, "Well, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, come visit soon!"

They headed back to the castle, but Ron skipped ahead of them. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "What was that spell that you used on Ron? He seems…well...a bit different."

"Oh, that was the counter spell for the Full Body-Bind. I do believe that there are some side effects…" Harry replied hesitantly.

"Let's go to the library to see what some of the side effects are." Hermione pulled Harry toward the library while Ron skipped up the stairs that led to the Fat Lady.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you find anything, Harry?" Hermione asked, after flipping through "Counter Spells of the 20th Century."

"Wait…I don't think so…BY GOLLY, I FOUND IT!!!!" shouted Harry.

"_Shhhhhhh_" Other people in the library who were trying to study gave to duo a death stare.

"Okay, okay, we'll be quiet!" barked Hermione.

"What does the book say?" she murmured to Harry.

"Well, if says, "_Side effects include acting like a sissy, vomiting, and drowsiness._"I guess Ron has the first side effect," concluded Harry. "The only way to cure the person is to perform a simple spell, called '_Sisno Disappearo_'— " (A/N 2: I'm **_SOOO_** bad at creating spells, lolz.) (A/N 1: Well **all** know **that**, Steffi! I am _so_ mean, lolz!)

Hermione looked up at the old wooden clock that was floating in midair. It was 9:50. "Um…Harry? Why don't you perform the spell on Ron, and I'll just stay here to study for that quiz that Snape is going to give us on Monday." Hermione said quickly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Okay, see you around!" Harry smiled wanly as he gathered his books and left.

Hermione waved at Harry's retreating back and studied about the Veritaserum and its origin. Suddenly, a warm familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hi, Hermione. Um…can we go into that corner…and talk…er…secretly?" Oliver stuttered. 

"Sure." She left her books on the table and followed Oliver. They walked over to a very secretive part of the library, almost as if they were the only ones existing. "Yes, Oliver? What did you have to tell me?" Hermione asked curiously, dying to know what he wanted to tell her.

"Um -- er -- I -" Oliver stuttered. Hermione waited patiently and watched Oliver try to find the right words. "I just wanted to let you. Know. That," he hesitated. "We are going to play Quidditch in our next lesson."

"Okay," Hermione answered, nodding her head. She thought, _"I thought this was supposed to be **important**!"_

"And, I also wanted to let you know. That," Oliver, yet again, hesitated. 

__

"Maybe **this** is what he wants to tell me," thought the Head Girl.

"Dumbledore is going to hold off the Prefect Meeting on next Tuesday until further notice," Oliver, who did not have the guts to tell Hermione what he wanted to, sighed.

"**Oh**," Hermione said, becoming a bit upset. "Well, I better get going soon. I have an essay for Snape I must finish." She began to turn around and walk away.

__

"Oh, great! When I go meet fans, I am a big flirt, speaking my mind and all. But when I comes to Hermione, I cannot even get out a single word of how I feel to her! Why do I not have the guts to do it?" Oliver thought glumly. 

"Hermione! Wait!" He quickly cried. She immediately turned around, a tad bit annoyed.

"What? What do you want? I thought you had something important to tell me, but I guess not," she almost snapped at him. But she didn't. Instead she said, "Yes?" trying to be extremely patient.

__

"Come **on**, Oliver, just **say** it!" he screamed to himself.

"I wish you luck on your essay," Oliver said, mad at himself.

"Thank you?" Hermione said in an uncertain voice. "I best be going now. I will see you at lunch." She gathered her things and left.

"Great, just **great**!" Oliver groaned softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! How was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? (A/N 1: Scratch that, lolz!) We need to know! And do you know how we can find out? Yep! You guessed it! By you reviewing! We **want** to hear from you! And now we must thank those whom have showed us recently what they thought.

Lucia - There! Happy? Lolz! (A/N 1: Lucia, I wasn't kidding when I said you would be his cuz! Ha ha!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Detention

**Things Change (for Good Reasons)**

**Chapter 7: The Detention**

A silhouette stalked her when she left the library, with Oliver staring at her withdrawing back. The person walked carefully behind Hermione, but she could sense that there was a individual following her. 

She pulled out her wand from the robes of her pockets, whisked around, and quickly shouted, "_Stupefy_! There was blinding series of flashes and jets of fiery red light in the hallway, but only one person was attacked. 

Hermione cautiously turned around and approached the person. When she saw him, she gasped and ran away. (A/N 2: *sarcastic* Wow, she has guts.) (A/N 1: I cannot believe you will not let me have a Draco scene!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione Granger!" thundered Professor McGonagall, "Get down here **this** instant!"

Hermione hurriedly dashed down the stairs as faces turned to stare at her. When she finally reached the hall where she stunned "the person", McGonagall yelled, "Granger, a week of detention for you."

Suddenly Malfoy ran toward Hermione like a cannon ball.

"And Malfoy, a week for you, too. Now you two, follow me."

She led the two to Professor Sprout's office, but a cheery faced young woman greeted them.

"Hello!"

"Is Professor Sprout here?" asked McGonagall.

"No, I'm afraid she isn't. She currently works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Herbs. I'm Professor _Wood, taking her place at as the Head of Hufflepuff. But you can call me _Lucia_." (A/N 2: HAHAHAHA!! Lucia's in it!! Lolz) (A/N 1: Hey, hey, hey! Remember who thought of _Ms. Wood_!) (A/N 2: Yea…someone that isn't you did. Lolz Joking!)_

Professor McGonagall looked shocked and slowly said, "Well, I guess these two are in your hands now. Severus will be here in a second to pick up Malfoy."

She walked out of the room as Snape walked in. 

"Good day, Ms. Wood," he said with a smirk on his face. He motioned Malfoy to follow him, and they steadily strolled out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So," Hermione repeated for about the fifth time, "Your not Oliver Wood's wife?"

Lucia smiled politely (A/N 2: right…) (A/N 1: lolz!) and replied, "I'm only his distant cousin. I used to be in Hufflepuff, so I was pretty infamous when I went to school."

"Ahem…" Hermione and Lucia looked up and saw Oliver standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Hey, cousin Oliver. What brings you here?" Lucia asked courteously.

"Minerva told me to take Hermione, so that you can prepare for your first lesson." Oliver replied.

"Okay. Well, see you around, Hermione. Cheerio!" Lucia waved happily at the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver smiled at Hermione, a smile that seemed to be saved for only her. Hermione smiled back, showing her dazzling white teeth.

He led her outside to the Quidditch field. "Well, I'll let you pass by with a small punishment. We will just polish the Gryffindor broomsticks and make them presentable for their next Quidditch match."

Hermione blushed furiously and headed toward the closet where the broomsticks were kept. She reached toward Harry's _Lightyear broomstick (_Firebolts_ because "old" in their 6th year.) and seized a polishing kit._

Oliver kept glancing at her from time to time, and finally, he said, "Is Viktor still your boyfriend?"

Hermione looked up with a look of surprise on her face. "No, we broke up in my 5th year because we couldn't keep in touch. Since then, I haven't had a single steady boyfriend." She sighed and concentrated on her work. 

"Er…Hermione?" Oliver muttered. She looked up again, with a look of kindness in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well…er…do you want to hang out at the Halloween Ball with me?" Oliver's eyes darted back and forth as his cheeks became red

"Oh!" Hermione went red, too. "Well, okay. I don't really enjoy balls. No one ever asks me out. Oh well." She put the kit and broomstick in the closet

Oliver looked at the sun setting, changing the sky to a brilliant color.  

"We better get going. Dinner is about to be served." Oliver stood up and shoved his things into the closet and locked it shut.

He helped Hermione stand up and they walked into the Great Hall, **together. (****not holding hands!)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How's it? If you have any suggestions, just review and tell us! What better way is there?!

Lucia- You are FINALLY in the story, **Ms. _Wood_. Lolz (A/N 1: I am so brilliant!) (A/N 2: Yea right….)**

Selanay- Thanks **_SO_** much!

beyond infinity- Sorry about the long wait. (A/N 2: Katherine wouldn't let me post it!!!!!)


	8. Chapter 8: Two New Students

**Things Change (For Good Reasons)**

**Chapter 8: Two New Students**

Dumbledore clapped his hands as the last few students and teachers entered the Great Hall. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at him. 

"Students and teachers, I have just been informed that we have two new students in our school." He gazed at the door, expecting to see someone come in. Others slowly turned around and saw a girl with cold, blue eyes with light blonde hair. She seemed to be wearing designer clothes (A/N 1: for **real**) under her blue robes. She confidently strolled between the tables like a beauty queen. But still, she didn't look better than Hermione.

"What are you doing here, Alice Michelle? You are supposed to **not** be here at Hogwarts, it was supposed to be **one** cousin Malfoy at a year!" exclaimed Draco, almost falling over in shock.

"Call me Michelle," replied the girl, smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach her icy eyes.

"She used to go to Durmstrang, but she has decided to come to Hogwarts instead. Before, she was in Hogwarts long enough to be sorted, but her father dragged her away to go to Durmstrang. Alice Michelle Malfoy is in Slytherin!" explained Dumbledore.

Then, another girl entered the room and quietly stood in the doorway. She had smooth, silky black hair, and innocent brown eyes. (A/N Both: She is _Chinese.) She seemed to have her own style, but yet, it was cool._

"This is Sarah Granger. (A/N 2: haha Sarah, you're finally in the story!) (A/N 1: Are you not pleased?) I believe she is the cousin of Hermione. She used to go to another school called…er…Cloumtaus. But luckily, she was here in her first year, but only got sorted because a close friend to her died and she had to rush back home. (A/N 2:I know it's not a good excuse!) Welcome to — Gryffindor!!" announced Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry cheered loudly as Sarah walked toward their table.

"Hi, Sarah. Welcome to Hogwarts. This here is Harry A.K.A. "The Boy Who Lived", and here is Ronnikins…I mean Ronald…or is it Ron?" Hermione said, laughing, as Ron gave her "the Look". Harry and Sarah laughed noisily and slapped their knees.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said Harry.

Ron pouted and muttered, "Yea, what he said." To take his mind off of things, he stared at Lavender. (A/N 2: That poor, poor girl!)

"Harry," Sarah said shyly, "Can I see your scar?" Harry sighed and revealed his scar that was hiding under his messy black bangs. 

"Totally awesome!" Sarah said, beaming at Harry. Harry smiled back and had that funny dreamy look in his eye. (A/N 2: Ooh la la!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Dinner has begun)

"Like my designer shirt and flares?" flirted Michelle. She was staring into Crabbe's eyes. (A/N 2: Wow, is she **STUPID**!) (A/N 1: I know, right? He is **ugly**! Now, if it were Harry, that would be **totally** different! Lollerz!)

"Yea…whatever…" mumbled Crabbe. He was stuffing turkey and ham into his mouth, not noticing what Michelle was saying.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. She sat down on a chair in front of a warm blazing fire. _"What was Harry doing?"_ she asked herself. She suddenly saw the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open, revealing ……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We are **_so_ sorry that this chapter is **_so_** short! We'll ****_try_ to make the next chapter longer! Remember, **_REVIEW_**! **

(A/N 1: Steffi says I should advertise my Harry Potter fan fiction here, so I will.) (A/N 2: Katherine is a LIAR!!!!! Don't trust her!) Katherine (A/N 1: That is me!) has two Harry Potter fan fictions out. The first one is called "The New Girl." It is a New Character/Oliver but might be a Cedric/New Character. The link is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1101327 The second one is called "Life With Lily." It is a Lily and James fan fiction in their seventh year. The links is [http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1167646][1]  The only reason I am really doing this is because I am desperate for **reviews**! (A/N 1: hehe) (A/N 2: That is SO SAD!!!!!) Thanks! I would really appreciate it!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1167646



	9. Chapter 9: Harry Loves

****

Things Change (for a Good Reason)

Chapter 9: Harry Loves…

She suddenly saw the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open, revealing Harry and Sarah. . .**holding** **hands**!!!! (A/N 2: I'm **so** sorry, Sarah! But Harry doesn't even have a sort-of girlfriend. Cho graduated! Anyway, now, do you believe in "Love At First Sight")

She raised an eyebrow and uttered, "Wow!"

Harry and Sarah quickly took their hands away. 

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked startled.

"I **work** here, I **study** here. To make it simple, I **live** here!" Hermione cried.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Sarah asked shyly. (A/N 2: Yea right. . .)

"Of course!" Hermione chirped.

Harry hastily ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Little did Hermione and Sarah know, Lavender and Parvati were hiding at the top of the girls dormitories staircase, listening in on their conversation. Apparently, Harry and Sarah would be the occasional couple they gossiped on. 

"Hermione?" asked Sarah, "I need to ask you something."

Hermione looked at her intently and waited for the question.

"What is -- Harry's favorite color?" Sarah asked briskly.

Hermione knew that that was not the real question that Sarah wanted to ask her. She gave Sarah a look, which meant _"That is not the question you wanted to ask me."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione! Wait up! I have to tell you something!" Oliver cried, running after her the next day. They talked while walking to the Great Hall.

"What is it, Oliver?" Hermione asked, remembering how annoyed she was the second to last time they talked. 

"Well, um, I, um, wanted to, um, talk to you, um, about, well," Oliver looked nervous.

"About what?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"**_Malfoy_**," his voice lowered. She froze. (A/N 1: Not literally!) (A/N 2: It would be a disaster!) (A/N 1: OMG! Do you know how many guys would **faint**? There is Dan {not from HP} and Ross {hehe} and Anthony and all of the other Emma lovers.)

"What **about** Malfoy?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks burning. 

"Do you -- do you like him?" Oliver asked.

Hermione took her time answering, mostly because she had to think about that. If she said "no" she would be partially telling the truth. Hermione had gotten soft, when she looked at the things that Draco sent her. They were very valuable and sweet. If Draco **did** really hate her, then why did he send her the things? Well, if she said "yes" then Oliver would probably not want to go to the dance with her and find some other girl, like Sarah to go there with. 

"_Hermione_? **Hermione**?" Oliver kept calling her, waving his hands in front of Hermione.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?" Oliver asked, opening the doors to the Great Hall. 

Everyone stopped eating and talking, and they stared at Hermione, waiting for her answer. Everyone but Harry and Sarah that is, who were so interested in each other. (A/N 1: Please do not kill me, Sarah, lol!)

"I -- I do not know," Hermione mumbled. 

Oliver felt his cheeks burn as many feelings passed through him: anger, hurt, happy, sad.

__

"What have I **done**?" Hermione groaned to herself. _"I will have to fix this."_

"Oh! Wait a moment! Did you mean Malfoy? I thought you meant **you**! No way to Malfoy!" she cried.

Oliver now felt his cheeks burn twice as much as romantic (A/N 2: Oo Lala!!!!!!) feelings passed through him. He was sure that he was as red as a beet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that Oliver was dating Hermione Granger?" some Hufflepuff girl gossiped to her friends. 

People all around school were talking about what had happened that morning.

"You mean that Head Girl? I cannot believe that they made **her** Head Girl, when **I** am **so** much better! She broke a rule!" another girl cried.

Hermione walked through the halls with her head down. She had no friends at the moment. Harry and Sarah were somewhere, _"Probably the **Astronomy** Tower,"_ she laughed. (A/N 1: Did I mention not to kill me, Sarah?) Ron was off, following Lavender and Parvati. Ginny was off with her other friends. Suddenly, someone came up to her, or rather from behind her.

It was _Draco Malfoy_. (A/N 1: **Mal**foy, not Mal**foi**! Lolz!)

"What are you doing here, so near to the Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione snapped at him. Draco showed no emotion to her words. 

"I must ask you something," Draco said, in voice without loathingness. (A/N 1: Yea! I just made up a word that actually makes sense!) It sounded more of admiration and sweetness. 

"What?" Hermione softened, just a tad bit.

"Is it true? What you said in the Great Hall?" Draco asked with a huge amount of curiosity. 

"Yes, Draco, I am not sure what I think about you," Hermione answered in a dull voice, which sounded like she had practiced it over and over. _"Wait a minute. What am I saying? I **despise** this boy!"_ Hermione thought sourly. "Actually, Draco, I don't like you." The stopped right at the Fat Lady.

"But still, do you think there still might be hope for us?" Draco asked hopefully. The Fat Lady almost fell out of her portrait, trying to hear them better.

Hermione, yet again, took her time thinking. This time, if she said "yes" half of the school would hate her, including her best friends. If she said "no" Draco would be downright (A/N 1: I used a vocab word!) devastated. _"Who **knows** what he would do,"_ Hermione thought. So her choice was, yet again, "maybe."

"Probably not, but I have to think about that," Hermione answered in a clear voice, watching the Fat Lady leaning over. The Fat Lady immediately went back to her original position.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was **Draco** doing outside of the _Portrait_?" giggled Parvati.

"Head Boy/Girl business," Hermione answered briskly. Then she yawned. "I am tired. I best be going to bed."

Lavender and Parvati looked a bit disappointed because they could not get any information out of Hermione.

"We will just have to try Draco himself," Lavender shrugged.

"How about tomorrow? I heard him tell Goyle and Crabbe to meet him there," Parvati said.

These girls didn't have good ears for nothing. (A/N 1: Okay! I know I am not supposed to use double negatives in a sentence. *avoids flying book thrown by my English teacher* I know! Lolz!)

"Good! We will go there during lunch. Hopefully they will be there," Lavender said. 

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the portrait door opened and in stepped Ron. He looked all sweaty and dirty. Lavender, who had now grown a trivial (A/N 1: hehe) crush on Ron, glanced quickly at him. Parvati thought nothing of her best friend's small crush.

"Ron! Over here! Come here!" Parvati called to the redheaded boy.

Ron quickly jogged over, a bit sore from, well, whatever he was doing.

"What were you **doing**? Why are you so dirty? And **what** is in your **hair**?" interrogated Parvati.

Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"I -- I was outside, practicing Quidditch with the team," Ron said.

"So you have decided to **finally **become manly?" teased his little sister, who came out of no where. 

Ron just shot Ginny a glare, not knowing what to say. She giggled in satisfaction.

"Where is Hermione?" she suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Lavender counter asked, very suspicious.

"Because there are at **least** three dozens guys outside waiting for her to come out," Ginny just shrugged, laughing to herself at the sight.

Parvati quickly ran to the portrait and opened it. She saw at **least** 4 dozen males outside there. They all started taking pictures, but stopped when they noticed that it was not Hermione. (A/N 1: too bad, lolz!) 

"Awe," they all sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I am so sorry that I am not Hermione," Parvati said sarcastically. She slammed the door (A/N 1: portrait, w/e!) in their faces. Then she stormed up the stairs and called, "Oh Hermione Granger! You have visitors!"

"I will be right there!" Hermione called back. She went back to writing her letter.

__

"And I will not **ever** be a model for "Witch Weekly." I do **not** want people knowing my life. I have been in "Witch Weekly" one time too many, in my fourth year especially. Please do not ever contact me again. I do not want my face on the cover of your magazine. You are making my life very difficult and I would like you to just **STOP**! --"

"Hermione Granger! Come down here this **instant**!" called Lavender.

"Okay!" Hermione called back. She quickly wrote her signature and tied it to the "Witch Weekly" owl, which flew away before you could say "Quidditch." (A/N 1: one word, plagiarism) "I am coming!"

Hermione practically ran down the stairs to face the looks of a disappointed Parvati, an embarrassed Ron, an amused Ginny, and a deep -- in -- thought Lavender.

"Were are they?" Hermione asked, panting.

"Out there," Parvati said dully, pointing to the portrait.

She carefully opened the door and saw over 40 guys out there.

__

"I **know** you did this, "Witch Weekly." I **will** get you back!" Hermione thought mad.

She quickly closed the door and stomped up the staircase.

__

"Wait a moment! I have a Prefect meeting!" Hermione remembered. She quickly ran out, dodging as many cameras as possible. A couple of reporters followed her. She ran all over the school until she was safely (A/N 1: *coughs* yea, right!) inside the room where the meeting was going to be held.

"Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us," Snape snapped. (A/N 1: hehe)

"I thought this was just a Prefect meeting," Hermione said, glancing at all of the Professors who taught at Hogwarts.

"Well, partially. One student has been reported missing and "the sign" was found hovering over her bed," Lucia (A/N 1: Oh, excuse me, Professor Wood.) answered. (A/N 1: Ha! And Steffi says I do not know how to write action! Well, look here! I just started one!)

"Oh," Hermione nodded her head, sitting in between the Woods. 

"Which student was she?" Draco asked with great interest. 

"What sign are you talking about?" one of the Prefects asked,.

"When does this meeting end?"

"Is You-Know-Who back and stronger?"

Questions were being thrown all around the room. The Prefects who were supposedly the most poised students in the entire school, were beginning to get out of control. They were buzzing bees looking for honey.

"Quiet," said Dumbledore, in a hoarse voice.

Everyone, as usual, immediately became quiet.

"The student is. . ." Dumbledore began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Another cliffy! (A/N 1: hehe) Steffi and Katherine have decided to add another Author note, except she does not want to write the story so she is a Character note. (A/N 1: I know that was so corny!) Hi Lucia! She is our "C/N 1." Now let's give her a big round of applause. *claps* (A/N 1: I know that was even more corny!)

HOTstuffx81: Heyz! (A/N1: just to let everyone out there know, this is **MY** official greeting!) We are glad that you liked it, especially since **_you were the only person who reviewed for Chapter 8!_** Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10: The Halloween Ball

**Things Change (for a Good Reason)**

**Chapter 10: The Ball**

"The student is Sara Bellum. The Prefect of Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said. (A/N 1: I think that is **such** a funny name. Lucia, yes the girl who plays Wood's cousin, and I made it up in Social Studies.)

"Isn't Sara that student who is the second clone of Hermione?" Oliver asked.

Hermione began to blush. Sara Bellum was the smartest girl in the sixth year. She had the looks, "pureblood," and brains. What more could a girl want? She was the prefect who had gone "missing." People thought she was somewhere doing something intellectual, being the smart witch that she was. But if the Dark Mark was found hovering over her bed, it could only mean two things. Sara had either become a Death Eater or one had killed her. 

Dumbledore faintly smiled and said, "Yes, I do believe she is. Now what should we do about this problem?"

Hermione stood up and announced, "Perhaps we shall trace who tried to kill her. She may be tortured or dead. We must find the murderer and send him or her to Askaban. But then there is that dreadful possibility of her being a Death Eater."  

Snape got to his feet and protested, "Sir, You-Know-Who may be keeping her and tormenting for information. Even with all the forces in this school combined, we still may not be able to defeated You-Know-Who."

"Severus, this is Albus Dumbledore you're talking to. He is the only one that You-Know-Who is afraid of." McGonnagall said with outrage.

Professor Trelawney dreamily stared into space and said, "Jupiter is unusually close to Pluto. This is a sign," she heaved a sigh, "A very bad sign. This means that horrible, indescribable things are yet to come. I'm afraid that Sara may be gone forever in our lives."

Oliver whispered to Hermione, "The Looney Bin talks!" She giggled and struggled to keep a straight face as Snape gave icily gave her a death look.

"Maybe she's right…after all, many who were captured by the Dark Lord were never seen again. But then, what about the likelihood of Sara being a Death Eater? Another person has joined the Dark Lord, willing to kill and fighting for wrongness. If this keeps happening, the Light will all disappear with in weeks." Lucia shivered at the thought of that. She continued, "All of us are in great danger. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is getting stronger and more powerful as the days pass. One of his supporters must have access to Hogwarts somehow.

"Lucia is right," Oliver added. "If we do not take action soon, the Dark Lord will kill us all." He took Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it. To his satisfaction, she did not let go.

Hagrid scratched his uncombed beard as he thought. "Should we tell the rest o' the students about this incident?"

"I suppose so," Dumbledore instantly replied. "As I always say, honesty is the best policy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Students, yesterday, a very tragic accident happened. Sara Bellum, the prefect of Hufflepuff, has gone missing. There are no traces of her to be found, so it may be that Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore paused for a minute as students winced at the sound of the dreaded name. He went on, "has captured her. Or she may have become a Death Eater. But anyway, the Ministry of Magic is now searching for her."

The students gasped as they realized that Hogwarts is no longer safe. Some started crying while others began talking loudly. Obviously, they were alarmed by the news.

"Do my parents know?"

"I knew I should have gone to Durmstang!"

"Oh no, what shall we do?"

"Will we have to battle against You-Know-Who?"

"Will we all be in great danger?"

"I have got to get out of here!"

McGonagall got out of her seat and shouted, "Headmaster still has more to say." She sat back down.

"Thank you, Minerva. The staff has informed your parents. Quite many have strongly reacted, remembering what happened to Cedric Diggory years ago. Though they are very afraid, many agree to leave their children in Hogwarts, where he cannot kill any of us." 

"That is because, you, Dumbledore, are protecting us." Hagrid added.

The Headmaster blushed and continued talking. "Despite the fact that some parents or guardians want to do that, few want their kids to return home." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to lose his luster as he went on speaking. "The students who are leaving shall go back home on the Hogwarts Express. Their parents will meet them as soon as they arrive at the station.

"The Creevy Brothers, Blaise Zabini, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Ann Perks, Stewart Ackerly, Malcolm Baddock, Eleanor Branston, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley, Natalie McDonald, Graham Pritchard, Orla Quirke, and Kevin Whitby are the unfortunate ones. I'm sure we all hope that you have a happy and well future." Dumbledore bade farewell as the students were hustled out by Filch.

"As for the rest of you, we shall work together to defeat Lord Voldemort. *wince* Never shall he defeat the Light!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Lord, I shall serve you until my death." A mysterious Death Eater kneeled down and kissed Voldemort's feet.

"Ahhh…finally a faithful Death Eater." Voldemort patted the person's head. "Sara, I have a feeling that you will do very well with me. Soon, we will dominate this whole world!"

Sara pulled her hood down and laughed maliciously along with him. Her smooth, light blonde hair glinted in the bright moonlight as she suddenly fell to the ground, under the Crucio Curse. Her baby blue eyes closed as pain unexpectedly surged through her entire body. Her agonizing shriek pierced the quiet atmosphere.

"If you ever back out, you will eternally regret it!" hissed the pale white face. His red-hot burning eyes glinted cruelly, watching with satisfaction as Sara was being tortured. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione held onto her wavy hair and deposited some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on in. It sudden magically twisted in to the "Juliet" hairstyle. The hair was parted side-to-side, just above her ears. After that, her silky hair was combed above the part straight back and weaved it into an English Braid. Then, a magical ponytail holder fastened the end of the braid, and a hair stick suddenly appears and weaves through the elegant braid. (Imagine what Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet" would have looked like) She changed into her royal blue robes that looked like medieval woman's clothing. It had a line-angled skirt with waisted squared necked bodice that closes at the front. The robe was embellished with black and gold braid trim at waist, neckline, front seam and sleeves. Then, she placed a royal blue velveteen headpiece with a silk veil on her head. Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of black medieval-like lady buckle shoes.

Meanwhile, Sarah was dressing into a robe that looked exactly like a light-blue Cherry Blossom Cheongsam. (Chinese traditional dress) Hermione helped her put on a flower porcelain necklace with a matching bracelet. Then, Sarah borrowed some hair potion and made the regular "bun" hairstyle is by coiling her black hair into a basic bun and then "stitching" the bun to the hair against her head using an in-and-out sewing motion, as she inserted the hair sticks in a crossed design. Next, she slipped her feet into a pair of red patterned silk Mary Janes.

They gracefully walked down the stairs as guys gawked at them. Both Sarah and Hermione paid no attention to them.

"Hermione! You look great! So do you, Sarah!" Harry greeted them. He hugged Sarah and brought her closer.  He was dressed in aquamarine Quidditch robes that brought out the green of his bright eyes. He wore plain old ordinary sneakers and there was a Lightyear broomstick in his hand, which made him look like a professional Quidditch player.

"Not to mention that you do to!" Hermione said. 

"Of course!" Sarah chirped.

Ron suddenly jumped into their conversation wearing a hideous red-orange robe that clashed horribly with his curly red hair. Over the robe, he wore a sarape, a warm blanket, on his shoulder. There was a big, floppy but colorful sombrero on his head. He had multicolored maracas and he kept shaking them.

"I'm a Spaniard! So, what do you think of this?" Ron asked as he turned like a supermodel.

"It's great," Harry, Sarah, and Hermione chorused in unison. 

Ron beamed at them. "I bet Lavender will like it too." And with that he strolled toward Lavender.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Hermione beckoned Harry and Sarah to follow her to the Entrance Hall. There were many students crowding around there, waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open. Those people who had dates from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. *BOOM* The doors burst open and people rushed in. 

"Hey Potter! Have you seen Hermione?!" Obviously, Oliver was looking for her.

He was wearing a brown leather medieval vest with short white puffy robes under it. A brown swordsman's short cape made him seem even nobler. On his head perched a period beret. Oliver had on spice brown knee breeches with brown tights underneath. Of course, he was wearing medieval boots.

"Wood! She's right here!" Harry called to him as Hermione blushed.

"Oh! Hey!" Oliver ran over to them. "Nice costumes, guys. Well, "guys" include girls too," he added when Hermione gave him an angry glare. "Well, Harry and um…" 

"Sarah!" Harry and Sarah shouted in harmony.

"Oh yea…Sarah better get dancing. After all, it **is** a ball. What else would you do?" Oliver uncomfortably looked away. Harry and Sarah danced as the Weird Sisters struck up another song, which was _very_ s-l-o-w. Suddenly, Hermione and Oliver saw Harry lean down and kiss Sarah

"Looks like Sarah's getting her wish," giggled Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like this chapter? What did you like? What do you think we can do to improve our writing? Please review.

BTW, we tried to cut down on the A/N stuff and the parenthesis stuff. (Thanks to LadyA.) until the end, and we also tried to make the chapters longer, but we have to warn you, it may take longer to write the chapters. Keep writing flames/good reviews, and we promise, that the story will be better thanks to the comments (good or bad)and, we should add, there will me "action" in the later chapters as soon as we find out how to get past December. Hee hee

Queen of Fluff- We are sorry to say that we cannot fit you into our story at the moment. We put Lucia in sort of for fun. (A/N 1: During lunch she sits right in between us while we discuss Things Change (for Good Reasons) and I guess we felt bad.) (A/N 2: Of course we did!) We must repeat that we are terribly sorry, but if you want, we can try to fit a small part in for you.

Beyond infinity- Thank you so much for your reviews. We hope we didn't keep you waiting too long.

Haley- This is Kat talking. Thank you for reviewing even though you and Steffi are having "problems." I hope you continue to read this fan fiction.

~Crystal~ - Thank you so much! We will try to update as much as we can. 

LadyA- The spelling is plagiarizing. We changed it, okay? Oliver is **not** too old for Hermione. She is 17 and Oliver is 21. Third book was Oliver's last year. Meaning he was around 17 or 18. Hermione would have been 13 or 14. There is only 4 years of a difference. Okay, FYI, incase you did not know, lol means laughing out loud. If you do not like _"to press next chapter button a lot"_ you can always change the chapter on the top of the address bar. If your on chapter 5, it would say. . .&chapter5 All you have to do is change the 5 to a 6. _"I hope you don't find me offensive, but many readers would agree with me."_ Name one. How would you know if she isn't smart anymore. The fifth book isn't even out yet! (A/N 1: Thank you so much for being out first flame. All fanfics need flames. And I thank you for being just critical. Though, I must say, I don't think Steffi would agree. I hope you keep on reading Things Change (for Good Reasons).) (A/N 2: Hey! Kat, stop speaking for me! You got it all wrong! You are **_mean_**. _)


	11. Chapter 11: Two New Friends

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 11: Two New Friends

"Hermione?" Oliver asked softly, with his deep accent.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered looking at him.

"Do you- can I. . ." Oliver stammered.

"What?" Hermione stared at him, wondering what could be wrong.

As Oliver leaned in, Hermione caught her breath. Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. Then there was complete silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Help!" a deep male voice screamed.

The person's face was panicky and pale. He ran his fingers though his girlfriend's brown hair. She clung to him with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Let you forever rest in the fiery hell," hissed a raspy voice. 

"No! **No!**" the male screamed. 

Without warning, there was a hasty flash of bright light. Hogwarts had been responsible for yet another pair of deaths.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Great Hall was rapidly hectic. Couples who were once holding onto each other like the world was going to an end. They suddenly did not care for who was with who or who wore what. All that mattered now was for them to go somewhere safe. 

This was one of the very few times where Dumbledore could not get anyone to calm down. Owls were flying in and out of the Owlery. Students in every house but Slytherin quickly ran to their dorms to pack their most treasured items. 

Hermione just stood there, watching all of her fellow classmates and friends act like gits. Suddenly, she remembered the spell that Ludo Bagman had used during her fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. (A/N 1: I know, another form of plagiarism from Harry Potter And the Goblet of Fire)

"_Sonorous_!" she said, pointing her wand at her throat. She hurried up to the front of the Great Hall, where the faculty sat. "Quiet everyone!" 

Her voice boomed in every hall and every room. All the souls in Hogwarts had heard her. (Souls meaning as well as the ghosts.) They all became unusually quiet especially Peeves. 

"Yes, there may be something lurking around the castle walls of Hogwarts, but that does **not** mean you are excused to behave as such. Everyone **must** listen clearly. The population of students **obviously** dominates the number faculty. But that does **not** mean that they cannot protect us. Do you think that Professor Dumbledore would hire such if he had no trust in them? Do you think he would leave us in the hands of untrustworthy people? I think **not**!

"You all are acting as such _gits_ **clearly** because you are **afraid**. You have nothing to be afraid of within the castle walls of Hogwarts, even if an unknown creature is skulking inside. The lot of seventh years are **surely** to know enough spells and counter-curses to keep themselves alive. A whole _bunch_ of sixth years are almost as well as the seventh years. Now when you think of it, the faculty, seventh years, and the lot of sixth years dominate the rest of the school, right?" Hermione's voice was soothing, though it was loud. (A/N 1: Such a great speech. . .which **I **wrote! Lollerz!)

Just about everyone had wandered back into the Great Hall. 

"Now that the lot of us are back, why not continue the ball, for it is still Halloween," Hermione suggested. 

Three- fourths of the Great Hall smiled at her appreciatively. The other fourth just glared at her. Then again, half of the Great Hall had starry eyes staring at Hermione. Hermione, who had begun to feel self-conscious, quickly took her wand to her throat and whispered, "_Quietus_!" Then she quietly stepped down and over to her friends.

"You are a **great** psychologist," Sarah beamed at her cousin. (A/N 1: I know you do not beam, Sarah, but whatever!)

"Throat hurts," Hermione whispered.

Everyone laughed. At that very moment, a girl with long dark hair rushed in. (A/N 1: _Yes_, I am Chinese.)

"Sarah! I am so glad that you are still alive (A/N 1: right. . .I know I am mean.)!" cried the girl. She hurried over.

"Where is Steffi?" Sarah asked with a bewildered look on her face. (A/N 1: Yes, the girl who writes A/N 2, who is _also_ Chinese.)

"Um, she did not want to come. Apparently, America is more interesting and fun for her, but she promised that she would send owls," the girl replied. 

"**Typical** Steffi," Sarah shook her head and sighed. (A/N 2: That's more like the Sarah I know!)

"Excuse me Sarah, who is this?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, right. Dumbledore never **mentioned** her. This is Katherine," Sarah introduced. (A/N 1: It feels weird introducing myself.) 

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"It must have slipped my mind," Dumbledore explained. (A/N 1: I know that someone is going to flame about this, but you will understand later in the story.) "Will you please come up?" he asked, looking at Katherine. "It seems that this morning I have forgotten to have our new student sorted into a house.

"Oh! No! It is not really that much of a problem!" Katherine protested.

"Do not make me do this," Sarah warned, getting out her wand. 

"Sarah!" Katherine cried through gritted teeth.

"You made me do it," Sarah shook her head with pleasure. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

With that, Katherine hurtled through the air and onto the front of the Great Hall. 

"Ms. Chang has come from Woodrow Wilson (A/N 1: hehe. . .) Academy for Witches and Warlocks," Dumbledore introduced. 

The Sorting Hat magically appeared and plopped itself on Katherine's head. 

"Hmmm. . .I see there is a lot of courage. . .very self-sacrificing. . .a loyal and kind friend. . .**very** smart (A/N 2: NOT IN REAL LIFE!) (A/N 1: You are SO nice! Remember who's learning the exact same things as you!). . .patient. . .willing to learn. . .my, my. . .what house shall you be in? I best get back to you. . ."

Everyone gasped, knowing that this was the first time ever the Sorting Hat could not sort a student.

  
"Well, you will just have to stay with Gryffindor in the meanwhile," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mysterious. 

Katherine ran to her friends and gave them each a high-five. Suddenly, the tables floated back to their original position. The a thousand chairs followed the four House tables. Gold plates, eating utensils, and goblets appeared on the tables. Next to the each of the plates was a menu with a variety of food.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron remembered from their fourth year, when the same exact thing happened at the Yule Ball. They clearly said to the plate, "Roast beef." The food appeared, and Ron started eating like a pig, spraying food everywhere.

Getting the idea, Sarah and Katherine ordered the same thing. Their eyes shone when they saw the food magically turn up.

Without warning, a light brown owl with white-tipped wings flew in and dropped a letter on Sarah's head. Everyone watched with astonishment as she gingerly opened the letter with her oily fingers and read it. 

"Let me read it!" Lucia and Katherine grabbed for the piece of parchment, but Sarah dove out of the way.

"Annnnnnnnnnddddddd a point for Sarah!" Harry boomed.

"Shut up Harry!" Katherine said. She grabbed for the letter one last time and snatched it from a very surprised and unhappy Sarah.

__

Dear Katherine, Sarah, Lucia, and Whoever Else That I Have Forgotten,

Well, I just wanted to you know that I cannot come to Hogwarts because I have graduated from Woodrow Wilson Academy for Witches and Warlocks a year early. But New York City Magical Headquarters need me very much. Apparently I have **exquisite** Potions skills, **superior** Transfiguration abilities, and **interminable** knowledge about Herbology, Muggles, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and other subjects. I am **terribly** sorry. But I **promise** to send you guys a letter every week. I'll keep you updated, but you **must** promise me, you also will keep me updated with your lives. America is **so** cool, and if you have the chance someday, please visit me. Enclosed are three photos of me.

Friends Forever,

Steffi

"Wow!" Sarah breathed. "She must be good!" She took out three small photos of a young Chinese woman smiling and waving. She was wearing denim flares and a blue short-sleeved Bethany peasant top. Her hair was wavy, and she had no makeup on.

"I am going to write back to her!" Katherine announced.

"No, I will!" Sarah grabbed a quill and dipped it in a bottle of ink.

"Darn!" Katherine exclaimed. "Can I at least write a part of it?"

Lucia seized a pen and followed the girls to the closest table edge.

"Hey! Are you three not forgetting someone?" Hermione asked.

Several pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Where is Oliver?" Ginny asked Hermione. "I have a question about the test he is giving us."

"Um. . .Oliver is. . .well, I best look for him then," Hermione stated, "But right after I have written this "Steffi" character a letter. She sounds extremely intriguing." 

Hermione scribbled her part of the letter on another piece of parchment, knowing the other girls would take up probably a piece of parchment themselves. Then she began to wander around the Great Hall. She could not find him so she went outside, where there was a garden of a sort. Harry and Ron had been there in their fourth year, and they had told her about it. It was where Hagrid and Madame Maxime were talking. Suddenly she heard a sound. There were two familiar silhouettes sitting on a stone bench. Hermione could barely see who the people were. But once she took a step closer, she could not believe her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Steffi,

We thank you for the letter. All three of us are writing to you, since we each have our own individual lives. 

This is Sarah talking. Were you supposed to be in Salem? That is what you told me! Well, moving on. I bet you would be very surprised to know that I am dating HARRY POTTER!!! He is the best, cutest, funniest, and sensible guy EVER! Oh, by the way, Katherine is being mean and dishonest. Just joking! ^.* She is really nice and helpful, I think. And there is Lucia, which is the worst teacher ever. She is totally strict and nasty. Joking again! She is the best teacher I have ever had, and she is very fair and easy-going. Between you and me, Harry kissed me at the Halloween dance! That is basically all that happened at Hogwarts so far, but I will keep you updated!!! (Here is a little picture of me!)

Hey Steffi! It is me, Katherine. I just got to Hogwarts and GUESS what Dumbledore forgot to do. He forgot to sort me, that is what. Sarah looks different, like she might be in love or doing an unforgivable task or something. Maybe she and Harry will get married someday. This is a HUGE change from WWAWW. The work looks a LOT easier here. Remember that spell called, "Il- est- onze- heures- trente-huit"? Well here it is just a simple time spell. And to think I went to all that studying for no reason. But being the book worm that I am, I read all the books on Hogwarts. I especially liked Hogwarts, A History. Can you believe the Sorting Hat could not sort me? Wow, I MUST be special. I have decided not to send you a picture of me, for "all of the pictures you have taken at school have me in them!" Well, I better let Lucia- oh, excuse myself. I mean Professor Wood- write before she gets hyper. You know how she is when she is hyper. I will see you at Christmas! 

Hey, this is Lucia. I am actually a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts! It is totally unbelievable! Somehow, Professor Sprout became part of the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Herbs. (C/N 1: Yeah. . .somehow)_ Sarah is one of my students, but of course, she isn't the best one. _(C/N 1:Ha, ha!) _Hermione is, of course. She aced all the tests and projects I have given. She completed EVERY homework assignment. It is great to talk to old friends again, such as you, Katherine, and Sarah. I hope our paths will cross again before the Dark Lord will assassinate any of us. I strongly hope that it will not happen. Cheerio! (Attached is a small photo of me) _

****

Hello, this is Hermione. You probably do not know me well (or not at all), but from description of me above, you probably interpreted that I am a straight A+ student. Well. . .I do not have a boyfriend YET, but some unwanted publicity is sort of making me famous, and boys from who-knows-where wants to be my boyfriend. Honestly, I am really tired of this. Also, I am Head Girl at Hogwarts, so that also makes me well-known. I specialize in all subjects, just like you do. The bad part is that the Head Boy is totally someone I loathe. He is SO annoying. ARGH! But, so far, I have survived with him, though I wish he died. I am sending a tiny photo of me, so if you visit, you will recognize me. Ciao!

Best of Wishes,

Sarah, Lucia, Katherine, and Hermione 

Just then, the brown owl chirped and startled the four girls. Sarah quickly grabbed and envelope and stuffed the letter in. Then, she used her wand to seal it up. Then, she used a blue ribbon to tie the envelope to the owl's leg.

"Here you go. Take care, little owl! And please be careful!" Sarah waved as the owl flew away into the dark night. (A/N 2: That is the most un-Sarah like thing I have ever written) (A/N 1: I know, she is so sarcastic all the time, she is never exactly gentle.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione lay on her bed, staring up at the blood red canopy, her tears dripping down her face. She was totally confused about her love life. Questions just hung in the air, waiting to be answered

__

What was Oliver thinking before? What did he want to ask? What did he want to do? Do **I** like him? As a friend. . .or as a **boyfriend**? Did he send me the bunch of roses before? (A/N 2: Chapter 4) _Is he the secret admirer? Why is he always so nervous around me? Why did he ask me to hang out with him at the Halloween Ball? Why did he ask if Viktor is still my boyfriend? Why was he looking for me during the Halloween Ball? Does he fancy Jennifer Malfoi? Does he have a girlfriend? Why am I crying so hard over a guy? I have learned not to do that during the summer. _

Hermione tried her best to put pieces of the puzzle together. 

A bunch of thoughts floated through her head. She suddenly realized the truth. **_SHE LOVED OLIVER!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! We enjoy reading your reviews SO much! (hint, hint…) Keep r/r!

lilknowitall122- thank you so much for your reviews. (A/N 1:But you and I both know why you really reviewed! Lolz!)


	12. Chapter 12: Hermione Has Competition

****

Things Change (For Good Reasons)

Chapter 12: Hermione has Competition

"We best hurry to Transfiguration! We're late" Sarah ran to the first floor and pulled her cousin along with her.

As they entered the room, McGonagall gave them a malicious glare and boomed, "Girls, since you are late, you have to answer a question." Hermione looked confident, but no one noticed that Sarah was also ready.

"What is the spell to change horses into unicorns?"

Hermione flipped her brown hair and opened her mouth to answer, but Sarah was a lot quicker.

"Wingrow madious!" Sarah instantly replied. (A/N 2: Ha ha Sarah made that one up! She was totally desperate in Chinese school!) To prove that she was right, Sarah pointed her wand at a brown horse. It gradually began to change to white while wings sprouted from its back. A silvery horn popped out of its head. It's mane became as white as fresh, untouched snow.

"Wow!" the other students watched in awe. Harry began clapping loudly, and soon all the class joined in. Sarah took a deep bow and said, "Thank you, thank you." The only thing that she didn't know was that the Gryffindors were wondering why Hermione didn't answer, because she was and is supposed to be the smartest of them all.

McGonagall was surprised that Hermione didn't answer, as she always did, but she didn't show it and she said, "Fifteen points for Gryffindor!"

__

"Uh oh," Hermione thought, _"I have competition!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sarah, what were you doing in Transfiguration?" Hermione questioned with blazing eyes. She had cornered Sarah right after Professor McGonagall's class.

"Well, I was just answering her simple question. I specialize in unicorns." Sarah stared at the ground, mumbling and avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"You stole my question, you thief!" Hermione shouted. (A/N 2: I am so sorry, Hermione fans!) (A/N 1: *clears throat and points to all of the mobbing Emma Watson fans*)

Sarah looked up with hurt-filled eyes and said, "It's not my fault that you're a slowpoke! I just followed my instincts!"

"What did I just hear you call me? You are so rude!" Hermione slapped Sarah's cheek and walked away. (A/N 2: That is a gesture that is always performed by me. Only, I don't really slap people's faces. I just pretend to. I got it from Adela and Jingna in fourth grade. Oh, by the way, did I mention that I'm sorry about Hermione being mean?)

Sarah's brown eyes furiously blinked, as they suddenly became watery. Tears fell down her cheek. Obviously she was hurt. (A/N 2: Anyone have a camera? This is a once in a lifetime thing!)

"Like you aren't? You're so stupid, that you thought" Sarah shouted back to Hermione. Sarah scurried to the Gryffindor common room, where she was comforted and hugged by "The Boy Who Lived".

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe Sarah is being **such** a git!" Hermione grumbled. She sat down across from Katherine in the library and slumped in her chair. Katherine was reading some sort of book and was busily reading it. (A/N 1: Keep in mind that I am a bookworm, so the library is my _friend_. Ha, ha!) (A/N 2: Quote from Sarah, "Uh…no comment!" She's not a bookworm any more! By the way, Sarah, thanks for letting me borrow that phrase that you **adore**)

"What did she do **now**?" Katherine smirked.

"Well, **she** **_stole_** _my_ question!" Hermione started off. At least she remembered to keep her voice down.

"Look at the bright side. At least you are both in Gryffindor," replied Katherine.

"And then she took Harry away. I mean, he is **my** best friend. He is just her **boyfriend**. What is so good about _that_?" Hermione asked.

"I am just saying from what I heard, but remember when Viktor was **your** boyfriend?" Katherine questioned.

"So?" shrugged Hermione.

"How do you think _Harry_ felt?" Katherine interrogated, "Do you think that he liked the fact that you hung out with Viktor at the Yule Ball more than you did with your own best friends? Put yourself in his shoes. After all the things that have happened to him, don't you think that you should give him a break? He has been through so many difficult times, where people just stared at him and whispered things. When he was face- to- face with Voldemort himself. He deserves some credit, and I really think Sarah makes him happy. Don't you want Harry to be happy?"

Hermione looked as if she thought for a moment. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, perhaps to think some more. Katherine returned to her book. (A/N 1: Probably The Potions Book) 

"Yes, I do think Harry deserves to be happy, but why can't he be happy with his friends?" Hermione asked. Katherine looked up from her book. (A/N 1: again!)

"Because. . ." Katherine had a hard time explaining. "Remember his little crush on Cho?" Hermione nodded. "Well, he never got to take her to the Yule Ball, now did he? I am guessing that he has never had a girlfriend in his life, and no offense, but I think that you might be the cause of it."

"**What**?" Hermione was outraged.

"Um. . .look at it this way. You are always hanging around Harry, and Ron, because you three are best of friends. Well, I think that the other girls become intimidated by you and do not have the guts to come up to the three of you to single Harry out. I think same goes for Ron as well," Katherine carefully explicated.

"But no girls fancy Ron!" Hermione cried as quietly as she could.

"Ah! That is where you are wrong. I have been observing the houses carefully since I first came here. (A/N 1: I did not get sorted yet, remember?) There have been at the least a girl from each house, including Slytherin, who has looked at Ron with starry eyes," Katherine smiled.

"And who would that be?" Hermione asked with an attitude.

"Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, Mandy Bucklehurst of Ravenclaw, and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin," Katherine giggled quietly.

"What?" Hermione laughed too. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Pansy liked Ron."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Harry questioned Sarah, who was resting her head on his shoulder. 

She shook her head and said, "Well, after the fight, we didn't ever talk with each other. She really must be pissed off!" (A/N 2: Don't even get me started on the "Pissed Off" list!)

"What was she so mad about?" Harry inquired as he put an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, she said I stole her question in Transfiguration, but then, I said that I was just answering it…" Her voice trailed off as it faltered a bit.

Harry looked thoughtful and said, "That's Hermione for you. Even though she sort of changed, she still wants to be the best in our year. She usually is nice, but when people answer questions that she thought were meant for her, she gets very irritated. She's still one of my best friends."

Sarah looked up at his handsome face and with a sad look, said, "I'm one of them, right?"

"Of course!" Harry laughed. "And don't forget 'girlfriend'!"

She snuggled against his muscular chest while he embraced her tight and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"And Harry?" she whispered as her eyes shined like bright stars.

"Yes?"

Sarah tried to find some courage to ask Harry her question. "Just to put it this way…um…did you ever like Hermione…**more** than a best friend?"

"No, she was only a friend. Even though she was like an older sister to me, Hermione was too interested in books anyway. And, yes, I did have a crush on someone else before," He stated as he saw Sarah's face fall. (A/N 2: **not** literally!) (A/N 1: That'd be funny!) "She was older than us, but now, she is just a mere memory, waiting to be forgotten."

Harry looked at Sarah's face and noticed the uncertainty. "Forever," he finished.

"How did you know the next question that I was going to ask?" Sarah smiled, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Let's just say it was gift that comes with love." Harry bent down and… (A/N 2: I don't need to tell you, do I!) (A/N 1: But what about all of those slow people out there? *coughs* Sarah. Just kidding!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

With three- sevenths of an inch left, Hermione decided to take a break. She gathered her belongings and strolled out of the library. She had finally figured out why all those girls were always so mean to her. It wasn't _HER_, but the guys she hung out with. Katherine's words were still fresh in her head. 

__

"Maybe I **have** been hanging around the guys too long. I need to get friends of my own, and they best not be males." That thought brought a smile to Hermione's lips. Unaware where her legs were taking her, Hermione continued to walk, lost in her sea of thoughts.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped walking, not knowing why. She looked at the door and stared at it hard. But, abruptly, she understood where she was. However that wasn't the question was. The question was _why_? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that chapter? To make sure that the message is clear, I must tell you people this:

I can**not** fit anyone else in the story! So please do not ask unless I ask you. 

Okay? Thank you for being loyal and reading and reviewing! I promise at some point, one of you **_lucky_** readers is going to be in the fan fiction, unless you are already in it!

Here is a special note:  


Happy Birthday Lucia!


	13. Chapter 13: Clearing Her Thoughts

A/N 1: Okay, big time news! Steffi, A/N 2, has decided that she doesn't want to help me write this fan fiction anymore. So, I have to write it myself. **_I am going solo!!!!!_** Please bare with me, and if I don't update for a while, keep in mind that I have other stories to write. I'm on a tight schedule. I hope I have some loyal readers out there *winks*.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Things Change (for Good Reasons)

Chapter 13: Clearing Her Thoughts

"I must talk to Hermione!" thoughts like that rushed through the guilty head of Oliver Wood. He walked into his office and who should he see but no other than Hermione. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, shocked of the visit.

"Good afternoon, Professor Wood," Hermione said, immediately standing up. 

"Hermione, is this a joke?" Oliver laughed uneasily.

"What ever are you talking about, professor?" she asked, her face pure with innocence.

"What are you doing, Hermione? I thought we were. . .you know. . .we sort of. . ." Oliver just could not find the words to say. Hermione just looked at him as if he were just another professor, nothing more. (A/N 1: You really have to pity to poor boy.)

"Well, professor, I came to see you about Harry. He said he needed to talk to you, but he did not have the time to tell you himself," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you do not need an excuse to come to my office," Oliver said, a bit bewildered. "Hermione. . .I. . .I have something to tell you. . .well."

As if on cue, Draco stuck his head into the room and looked at Hermione. "Professor Snape has asked for you." 

Hermione shrugged and followed Draco out without an adieu to Oliver. He was left standing there, confused and angry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So. . .where **is** he?" Hermione asked Draco, as she looked around the dreary potions room.

He looked at her and just replied, "I was walking by his office and I don't think that you two were getting along."

"Well thank you. . .but what is it really? You normally don't do this sort of thing," Hermione looked at him suspiciously. 

"Do **what**?" Draco asked. 

"You know, _nice_ things," Hermione hinted. 

"I just normally don't do things like that to Gryffindors or friends of **Saint** Potter," Malfoy shrugged his shoulder.

"But you know that I **am** a Gryffindor and a friend of Harry, right?" Hermione asked, sort of confused.

"Does that matter?" Draco asked.

Hermione was bewildered with his words. She did not know how to reply. Usually it was snide remarks, but this time. . .it was purely nice and deep. There was something wrong. . .something not right. (A/N 1: How sad, when mean people can't be nice.)

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked Draco as she leaned against a desk.

He laughed, thinking she was making a joke. Her face was serious and concerned. He stopped laughing. 

"No, I just want to ask you if you want to go to the Astronomy Tower with me tonight," Draco said.

"Oh. . .um. . .well. . .I have something to do tonight," Hermione said.

  
"Well what about tomorrow."

"Busy."  
  
"And the next day?"

"Busy."

"And the next?" 

"Busy."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are just saying this to avoid me? Am I **that** bad?" Malfoy questioned.

"Draco, think about what you have done in the past- " Hermione began slowly.

"The past doesn't matter! The future **does**! And in my future I see you with me!" Draco cried emotionally. 

"I. . .I. . ." Hermione ran out of the dungeons.

Draco sighed and leaned against a desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione! Wait up!" a **male** voice cried.

"No! Leave me alone!" Hermione cried back.

"Hermione!" the voice cried again. She turned around and saw her two best friends running at her.

"Thank god, it's only you two. Do you have any idea of what grief I have had today?" Hermione asked. She sat on the ground and sighed.

Ron and Harry each sat on a side of her. 

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared into his deep green eyes. (A/N 1: though in the movies, they are blue. Hm. . . Doesn't Daniel Radcliffe wear glasses? Can't he get color contacts?) She saw curiosity and concern. She could tell he was a great friend. Hermione just smiled weakly. 

"Nothing," Hermione answered, suddenly running away.

__

"Where can I go?" Hermione asked herself. She rushed to the library, being the old Hermione for a moment. She found Katherine sitting at one of the desks, engrossed in a book. She had headphones over her head. _"She must have an enchanted Walkman."_ Hermione tiptoed past Katherine and to a large stack of books. 

Suddenly, Hermione heard footsteps nearing the area where she was. Hermione was in the restricted section without Harry's Invisibility Cloak! She hurried over to the end of the row or books. Then Hermione leaned against the wall and held her breath. The person who was walking by started talking loudly to someone. Once the person's voice faded, Hermione slumped down against the wall and let her breath out in relief. 

Unexpectantly, the wall opened slightly, leaving Hermione to lay on the floor. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she heard Ron's voice calling her, "Hermione! **Her**moine! Her**moin**e! Hermoin**e**! **Hermione**!"

"Shh!" someone hushed loudly. 

Ron's voice lowered a tone, and continued to call Hermione until Madame Pince said, "Mr. Weasley! I am going to have to kick you out of the library. This is a place of peace and quiet, not loud and obnoxious."

"But- " Ron tried to protest.

"Out! Out!"

Hermione slipped into the small opening. She closed the "door" and looked around the room.

There was a bed placed in the middle of a wall. The sheets were pink with pink pillows. The walls were light blue. There were candles on every corner of the walls. There was a window, which overlooked the beautiful landscaping. A desk was placed below the window. There were quills and inkbottles and piece of parchment and other various items in the draws. The bookshelf was filled with books. Hermione fingered the titles. Each book was either one she loved or wanted to read. Next to the bookshelf, a fireplace was providing the warmth of the room. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a book and a candle. Hermione smiled confused and capsized at the title of the cover. Romeo and Juliet Though Hermione had read that story over twenty times, she leafed through the book. Hermione lied on the bed and began read the book.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ron! There you are! Have you seen Hermione?" Oliver asked.

"No, but Harry and I are looking for her," Ron replied.

"Good, when you're through with her, can you tell Hermione that I was looking for her?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," Ron nodded. 

Oliver scurried around the corner, hoping to find Hermione sooner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, one Miss Hermione Granger was found sleeping by one Miss Katherine Chang. 

"Hermione! Wake up!" Katherine called softly.

"No mum, _please_, just one more minute," Hermione groaned softly.

"Hermione Granger! Wake up this instant!" Katherine called.

"Huh?" Hermione bolted up. Then she looked at her waker innocently. "Oh hi Katherine."

"Do you know how many people have been screaming in the halls looking for you?" Katherine asked.

"Three?" Hermione asked weakly.

"The whole school!" Katherine cried.

"Wow, I didn't know that I was that popular," Hermione shrugged.

"Yea, well, you are, even Sarah. She had tears in her eyes because she thought Death Eaters took you. (A/N 1: I don't want a word out of you for this comment, Sarah! Or else I will just refuse to update!)" Katherine explained to her oblivious friend of the happenings of the outside world.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked.

"I found this room first!" Katherine said defensively.

The two laughed.

"Come, it's already an hour past dinner. You must be **starved**."

"But _Harry_! My last words to her were "You're so stupid" and if she were to die - " Sarah tried to protest. She wanted to look for Hermione. Sarah dipped her spoon in and out of her mashed potatoes. 

"No!" Harry interrupted, "You have to stay here! There are many other rooms where we haven't searched yet. And Hermione is a bright girl! She won't get herself killed!"

"But - " Sarah began again.

"**No**!" Harry stopped her firmly. "Stop thinking about Hermione for a moment. What if **you** were to get hurt? How do you think **I** would feel?" (A/N 1: Awe . . .and I wrote that all by myself. *gives self a cookie*)

"I . . .I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't thinking," Sarah replied, her eyes beginning to refill with another batch of tears. Harry hugged Sarah.

"I know you weren't. But I love you anyways," Harry stated as he kissed her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was **that**? Yea, I know that was slow, but it was a pretty good chapter right? I think I have a little bit of something in there, lolz. 

Sarah - did I follow your terms of usage okay? Did you hear that Star got every single question right on her Terra Nova? If she read this, she would probably kill me though . . .like **you** would.


End file.
